


“……. show you in the languages that only we both know”

by verybeautifullie



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Love Declarations, Love Languages, a bit of marriage life, happy ending they deserves, love lessons that can’t go wrong, lovebirds, probably closure that I need, set 1 year from the marriage for visa plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybeautifullie/pseuds/verybeautifullie
Summary: Magnum asked for a language class from Higgins. What can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	“……. show you in the languages that only we both know”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPfangirl_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfangirl_13/gifts).



“Thomas, focus. You asked (read again : begging) me for this language class. Lord know why you asks for this favor in the first place.”  
  
“Juliet, shouldn’t you be nice and patience to your student?,” as he show his mischievous smirk to the language instructor.  
  
“Again, Thomas. F-O-C-U-S! …. another one mischief coming from you, I swear that I’m gonna ditch this class. Good luck to find anyone who can teach and for free, too.” There was serious threat in the thick and rich British accent coming from the blonde sitting across the adjacent sofa.  
  
“Ay ,ay,mam . Why can’t you be more lenient to me, Juliet?” (he clearly saw the irritation marred in majordomo’s face . He really knows how to tease her till her face puffed in red. And one thing too. He knows the threat is real, after all.)  
  
“Seriously speaking, why Mandarin out of so many languages? ‘Cause it just so out of the blue. Care to tell me why?” She asked in full curiosity not knowing what is in the P.I’s head, who now sitting leisurely while flipping the dictionary pages in his right hand , sometime switching to his phone while typing and looking for God know what.  
  
“Thomas, I’m talking to you. Thomas…. Thomas… T-h-o-m-a-s…,! Y’know what, class is over. Do whatever you want, I’m going main house now and enjoy your searc … “ she didn’t manage to continue her sentence as she heard him shout in joy.  
  
“Juliet, YES...! Yes! Finally.”  
  
“ What is it, Thomas?”  
  
“Come and join me here, Juliet. I have something important that I want to tell you.”

And Juliet knows how his words have this kind of dangerous effect on her body as her legs making moves towards him.

Now, they are sitting together with their eyes staring at each other.

“Thomas what you wants to say is...”

“Juliet Higgins, I really need you to listen carefully, try not to freak as ....  
  
… Wǒ,

.....ài,

.......nǐ.

(there you go)

Three sacred words, that rolled down perfectly from his sinfully lips as he uttered the poignant word filled with sincerity coming from his heart.  
  
He has calculates all probabilities of the outcomes from the former MI6 agent. He really wants to know HER choosing, first, ‘will she choose to bolt away? Or yell in annoyance? Or he will be in her disposal with a flying kick directed to him? Which one?’  
  
“ So Juliet, that words, what it really meant to you?” he really did caught her off guard as she squirm back and clearly she tries to feign ignorance using the most obvious poor excuses.  
  
“Magnum, what was that? Did you just conf…? C-ca-cause…… I …d…don…don’t know.” (she stammered a little. A lil bit a lot)  
  
Obviously a futile attempt that bound for 100% failure and she had to constructs another lie. Cause Magnum was and still a good P.I with hawk eyes ,definitely not five and easy to be lied for.  
  
And …... he can see through her mind and soul. She might fool others but not him.  
  
“Higgy, it’s bad to lie. I can see a Pinocchio in you. We both don’t want you to have a long wooden nose, instead of this cute lil nose of yours, don’t you think so? ”as he point a finger on her small button nose (not a secret that he like to tease her).  
  
“We gonna have this lesson until you teaches me the meaning of THOSE WORDS. I mean it.” He saw her determination to sprint and dash but at the same time he didn’t missed a shade of red that appeared on her fair white cheeks. And her shoulder length semi curled blonde hair was no in use or either it can be any help to cover the blush.  
  
She is beautiful (he wasn’t mind being blinded by her)

She takes his breaths away (cheesy, but she had that much effects on him)

She is an enigma (enough said)

  
Juliet Higgins lost herself in her own bubble. Not when his earnest eyes waiting for her answer. Not when he bared his heart like this. Not when he is this sincere. (so unfair of him to make her lose her composure like this) .

A sudden attack and she don’t have any defense in mind. So what will be her next actions or….

…. how should she answer to him? 

  
She did what her mind barely told her to do. Execute a fair warning words (if she can say that) to the man who (moony) eyes dawned looking at her.  
  
“Thomas.Sullivan.Magnum.IV! Be serious, ‘kay. Y’know what, I decline and won’t answer it. You have Google and the dictionary with you. Use it. I’m going. Besides, you already know before you even asked, isn’t it? ” She decides it’s for better to flee and choose not to answer even though she mastered the language so well. She had it memorized in her mind. Of course, that’s the perks of being an undercover spy. Trained for many language. Eight to be exact. A former MI6 agent. (her past, long gone.)

  
Got’cha. (she choose the first one, to flee away)

As expected. (He had deduced it earlier, isn’t it?)

  
“Nuh...uh.., not so fast Mrs. Juliet.Higgins.Magnum. Be a good teacher and show examples for this student of yours, m’kay ” he already prepare for any of her attempts as he caged her in between arms and her back touch the smooth surface of the couch.

“Woah, easy tiger. Easy, easy. I won’t go down alone, Husband.” The tension burned between them letting her to find ways to take in charge of the situation. Knowing that she got his attention on her, she quickly straddling him back as an surprise attack. Now she was on top of the muscular man. (not that he minded so much)

Their role already exchanged. (much better)

“Ouch, wifey. You’re playing it dirty (clearly knowing that she had him wrapped in her fingers). Feisty even. But I like it” there come a replied from him.

Wifey.

She secretly likes the term of endearment that he used to describe her (hope that he won’t catch it). It feel so cheesy at first but after sometime, she gets so used by it. It feels so right. So perfect. So, so home-y.

He makes her feel belong to and she have someone who have her back(he definitely have hers too).Someone who she sees present and future with.

Someone who saw her not-so-perfect past and still (choose to) stayed regardless of what had happened before.

Someone who oversee her flaws and accept her(he have the whole of her).

She was like a teenager in love. He makes her really, really happy. He shows her what’s like to have friend and family. Make her wished and worked hard to build her very own small family.

And how perfect of the ideas of having and found a soulmate in him. (it must be his hopeless romantic genes has rubbed on her badly).

He knows her like how she knows him.

And now, at that moment, she just want to rest her head on his broad chest. There is the sound of ‘thump....thump...thump... from his beating heart.’ It’s for hers only and she loves every second being together like this.

As she was comfortable on his chest, he had taken a liberty to played with her blonde smooth, silky hair. (and it smell lavender today. Last week it was mint)

Thinking back how he nearly lost her as she had to leave for London before (damn that visa issues!). It nearly taken her away from him (too close, so close).

Can he bears the long days parting from her? (of course not).

He won’t live passed a day (he was really sure of it)

And now she is his legally wedded wife and he is her husband. There is a simple silver band adorned her left hand finger ring. And he had one too, at the same spot. (so perfect together)

They started as strangers to friends,

friend to partners,

partners to family (a platonic at first),

then a wife and husband,

a lover after (with mutual affection and feelings)

She makes him living in real bliss. And he is really, really happy. He can’t lose her. (it wasn’t even an options)

As she was to deep in thought (he wondered what’s in her mind now), he just pressed his lips on the tip of her shoulder, then travel slowly and softly to the crook of her neck, savouring her.

Juliet notes that Thomas has this in him as her breathing becomes haywire, of course the result from his sudden exploration on her...., ‘erm...urm... what should she describe it with, something like...., what is it, is it..., ha ah, ‘The Arts of Kissings, by Thomas Magnum.’

Mystery solved.

It makes her burnt with flames of desires, like an innocent moth attracted to the fire but he make her feel so alive.

“Th..Thomas,” she murmured incoherently while he continued caressing her neck with feathery light kisses.

All things forgotten, Juliet closed her eyes as she embraces the feeling of Thomas’s lips on her skin and couldn’t help but let out a moan as she continue to felt him gently suck on the sensitive part of her skin.

In a flash Thomas had captured her lips with his own and kissed her with so much intensity and she returned with full force that match him.

Before she knew it, he had shifted and she found herself facing him while cuddling on the couch. Their kisses deepened as Thomas ran his fingers through Juliet’s hair. She held on to him as she softly stroke the length of his back with her dainty fingertips.

Looking at his black dark orb eyes, (he of course, stared back at her, full with desires), she slowly bring her left hand and caressed his faces (Mine only, probably possessive much?) as she answered the question that she refused to say before. No more running away. No more making him wait for her answer.

Just at the right moment.

“Thomas Magnum, Wǒ Xǐhuān Nǐ.”(she do)

“Wǒ ài nǐ. Wǒ ài nǐ, (I love you, I love you) Thomas Sullivan Magnum. To the end.”

...there she had said it, impromptu and coming straight from her heart as she bring her lips closer and kissed him till they are out of breaths. (blame it to the lack of oxygen)

“Juliet...” he loss on what he supposed to said.

Cause now she make him feel like this is a beautiful dream but when he open his eyes wide awake, she no longer will be there.

But....no buts!

This is REAL. She is real. They are real.

Now, Thomas, you have to focus.

His mind was a bit fuzzy but it seems that his mouth know its duty and how to serve it purpose. (is it the effect of lack of oxygen can effect this much?)

“Je t'aime,Juliet Higgins.” (finally his brain did its job to send a clue but his mouth already done the job better)

And here come her reply, “Je t'aime, Thomas Magnum, Je t'aime” and she kissed him again. And again. And again.

This is so good to be true.

He is now swimming in her divine. Of her lips on his. As he continue stroking her hairs, repeteadly, and her fingers that move him like a cello.

‘This is not a dream, right? This is all real. Juliet, this is real. Right?’ now he is in the mode of fighting, trying to fought his dark inner feeling and to clear all of his doubts.

(cause when everything seems so good to be true, he tend to feel like he bound to lose it all somehow)

Sensing that something had invaded his mind(more like ; reading his mind), she have come to conclusion that he probably or must have thinking that it is all a dream, so she do what she had to do.

“Thomas, look at me,love. I’m here. I’m with you now. You have me. You know I’m forever yours (when we exchanged the ‘I do’)”, she saw that he relaxed a little and a smile so beautiful formed in his handsome face. (it’s definitely okay to oggling your husband’s handsome face with the bonus that come together; the smiles)

“Juliet, you just call me LOVE. LOVE.” His heart feel warmth with sensation that cause by her declarations.

“Yes, Thomas, yes,” she replied back with confirmation in her voice.

“Good, and you are not allowed to take it back, so promise me”

“Won’t take it back,ever, I promise you”

“On second thought...” she didn’t manage to finished off what in her mind as he put his finger on her lips.

“No second thought are allowed now, Mrs Magnum.”

“Thomas, let me finish first, ‘kay.” as she chuckled a little. “Why I need to let go the opportunity to called you my love and let other women have that? No way in million of years.” she explained in the way she know so he would know how far and deep love that she had for him.

He loves when she open up like this. “You’re mine and I’m yours, Juliet” (for him; she is his entire universe)

A day full of confession and promises for future.

“Juliet, lets make this promise together,” and he motions for her to link their pinky fingers and moved their thumb to stamp it together.

Sealed and stamped. Done.

“Seriously,Thomas, pinky promise? I thought you gonna have me to do the scout’s honor as a pledge”

“Dont you think that’s kinda cute and you still do it though? From your look, I can say that you did enjoyed it as much as I do and you liked it too. A pinky promise. What your say on that?”

“Ermmm , lets see. It can be...,(how she suposed to say this, nevermind, she cant even denied it) okay, I admit it can be kinda cute and because it’s you who asked for it”

As they snuggle together, hearing her voice and holding her in this close proximity, he always wondered how on earth the sentences ‘get butterflies in the stomach’ come from cause it seem so illogical to begin with.

Now, he was sure of that cause whenever she is with him, she makes him feels like there were thousand butterflies in his body waiting to burst out.

He wont trade it with anything. So priceless.

So this is how happiness is like from its many form.

“Now, Thomas Sullivan Magnum, care to continue the lesson? Be good and I believe this is my turn to teach you” she then let a small giggle while try to maintain a serious face. Cause now, she kinda figured out why her husband suddenly showing his intention on learning foreign language. This man of hers.

“Ay,ay, my lady. Teach me as you please” there come a seductive replied from him.

With him, every words coming from his sinful voice, she knows it will be a battle with no real winner.

She start first.

“Thomas, Te quiero”

“Te quiero, Juliet”

“What language is that?”

She replied short, ‘Spanish’

“That’s a very nice word, Juliet. Next?”

“Aloha wau iā 'oe,Thomas”

“Okay, what was that? Slow a bit, will you?” He did catch ‘Aloha and something...something.... and didnt manage to catch the rest’ Now,he seems that had a difficulties to pronounce it eventhough he practically hear it almost everyday and for god sake, he resides in Hawaii, yet Juliet mastered it very well. If Kumu knows it, he will be in platter ready to be served for dinner. He will be at her mercy.

“So husband, you know what , if Kumu knows that you can’t say ‘I love you’ in Hawaiian, definitely you know what the endings be like (it did make him wondered if his wife is a mind reader in disguise). Now repeat after me” she find it a bit surprised that he didnt know. Now she is in saving-her-husband’s head mode from Kumu. (don’t get her wrong, but she too sometimes dont want to get at Kumu’ bad side and she needs her husband to stay in her good grace too)

‘Aloha’

‘Aloha’

‘Wau’

‘Wau’

‘Iā’

‘Iā’

‘ ‘Oe ‘

‘ ‘Oe ‘

“In sentence, husband”

“Aloha wau iā 'oe, wifey”

“Good, you’re passing with flying colors, Congrats,”

“Thank you,” (what will he do without her?)

_Another one....._

“Mahal kita, Thomas”

‘That’s new’

‘It’s Tagalog, comes from Philippines’

“So, ma-hal...ki-ta..., is it a pass?”

“Again,” she said.”Mahal kita, Juliet” (in one go) he had tried and get a nod of approval from the language instructor. Scores, go figures.

Okay,next.

“Naku penda, Thomas”

“Naku penda, Juliet”

“That’s good, Mr husband. Where you learnt that from?”

“Another guy in my ops team, he often said the same words everytime he get chance to talk on the phone. Since then, it is the words that he keep on repeating, guessed that my ears pick it up and you know how curiosity kills. He teachs me how to pronounce it and thank god I take him really serious. Who know that I will use it now and get your compliments that add to my achievements (and another brownie points).

“He must be a really good man, isn’t he?” she inquired on his teammate.

“He really is and now happily retired, living with his girlfriend.” he answered back.

“ You really take care about those around you,”it’s truly a hit in bull’s eye for her statement as this is one of his famous traits of many.

Thomas Magnum is someone that is so kind (too kind actually), never judge, trust so much, sometime quite naive (in her opinion), full of love(how he can have too much loves in him), he (always) concealed his sadness and pain in his carefree antics (how she wished that she can be a comfort for him, probably sholder some of his burden, or is it possible to divide sadness for her to carry some?),he is the most hopeless romantic and he is _her man_.

Sometimes, she did wondered how fate or destiny, or force of natures aligned them both to meet.

She was really glad that she meets him. (the other half of her)

  
“Do you still in contacted with this friend of your, hurm?”

“You seems interested much with this guy, I wonder why?”

“Nah, just want to send my thank you for lessen my burden to teach you. He makes a good teacher and can stands you which I need to add another credit for that, by the way”

“Ouch, Higgy. Thats hurt,” he did a little pout and pretending to be hurt by her remarks. (did sulked a little)

“Magnum, you are certainly not five. What I can make up for my ‘hurtful words’ since you looks so wounded?” she tried to make a truce with him.

“You can... lets see.... you know this part of me is a bit hurt. So its depend on how you choose to heal me, cause baby, this hot body is legally yours” he show to her his ‘supposed wounded part’ as he pointed to his heart.

“It must hurt a lot” she said back as she tilted her head to kissed the imaginary pain away. And she put her hand on his beating heart, caressing it slowly while showering him with kisses on his red lips.

“I dont need to sulked a lot to get this kisses like this, am I right?”he said after they part again. (why its always the oxygen become their main obstacles?)

“You can steal one or two kisses, husband. Dont act like you had never done that,” she answered him again while a giggle.

“Why settle for one or two kisses when I want many from you?” he countered her back.

He really wondered how on earth he managed to have an endgame with her. She is perfect in so many aspects, save his asses too many times that he think it will certainly create a long list and she completes him in so many ways. He can’t help to be serious now.

Did he really deserves her? (that is a questions that he dreaded to asked her but he cant even stop himself to ask and to know the answer)

“Juliet,”

“Yes,”

“There’s something that I really want to ask from you. I just need an honest answer”

“Okay,shoot,” immediately she knows that he now has turned to serious mode and the question/s he bound to ask is really important and the answers is crucial for a closure that he deserved.

He proceed to continue, “Have you ever wondered that you probably deserves to meet someone better? Cause you meant to have the best of the world can give you. And I might not able to offer that to you. Am I selfish for wanting and wishing for you in my life?”he had let all the thoughts that burden him.Just waiting for her answer and bare the possible impacts.

To Juliet, there is too much sadness in his tone and she didn’t like it a bit.

“Why did you said that? Don’t you dare to go down and doubt yourself or think less than what you are. Be greedy and selfish for all of me, Thomas. You’re the best thing that happened to me. And I want to have you by my side for forever (you’re stuck to me, get it). I already choose you, remember? You said I deserve the world can give. And I only want a world that’s you. That’s enough.” she had let it all go and makes sure that he will have that imprint in him forever.

As she finish her confession (the answer to his question), now it’s her turn to give him a silent treatment, (she really meant business). Cause it hurt her (like hell) when he doubt himself like that (when he shouldn’t). She just stop looking in his eyes and just stared blankly at his chest.

He can definitely sense that Juliet is angry and he is making her sad too. Cause she is silent and she didnt even want to have an eyes contact with him.

The raw confession from her make him more in need and greedy for her.

Now, he must find ways to end the cold war between him and her.

“Hey, Higgy”

Silent.

“Hey, baby”

Silent.

“Juliet”

Another defeaning silent.

“Hey, wifey”

Not working.

“Mrs Magnum”

Again, not working.

“Can you look at me,” he pleaded to her.

She knows that he had his ways to coax her (she admit that she wavered a little) but she dont want to yield to him now. Not yet.

“Juliet, love, I’m sorry for making you sad. I only wish to know what’s in your mind and now you dont want to talk and ignoring me. I must hurt you really bad, isn’t it?”

“No..!” she fast replied, wanting to stop the short cold war. (she don’t want to waste much times being all mad at him)

“Just dont do that again, Thomas. And I’m sorry too for the silent treatment” and just like that they called a peace offering by crushing their lips and kissed with so much urgency. They get to gazed into each others eyes as both of them breathing heavily due to their previous rendevous.

When both of their racing hearts and erratic breathing had finally settled down, he bent down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips before gathering her back into his arms.

“Wifey, do you want to know something?”

“You can tell me, Mr Private Investigator”

“There’s an ethnic called Iban in Malaysia that instead of saying ‘I love you’ like what people normally do, do you know what they said?”

He paused a little, “Antu enggai negam ipak dik isin isin (if one asked him how many tries that he attempts before he manage to speakly the sentence correctly, remembering it perfectly and without stuttering too, which is he will definitely refuse to tell a soul);

“It means that ‘You’re my only love, I still fall for you everyday,’”

“...... and they had thought of another way to say I love you... and I want you to know Juliet that, ‘Tuh aki d’; to you, my one and only...”

“What do you think about that, pray tell me?” he could see that she was thinking deep before she could let her inner thought out.

“Thomas Magnum, just what in the world you’re trying to do to me? You’re this hopeless romantic and have you heard they said that sometimes actions are louder than words, so,

......just shut your pretty mouth, take me over and just be mine, Thomas.” she whispered on his ears as her fingers keep on playing with his hem of shirt.

Hearing her saying and touching him like that, gosh, it is was so damn hard to resist for the temptations called Juliet Higgins, so he had one thing in mind. He had lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to their room. They really need a flat surface, pronto.

“And before I forget, you still owe me the meaning of the words before your ‘Wǒ ài nǐ’ cause, it just feel so sexy the way you pronounce it, my lady.”

“I thought we had finish the love lessons, hubby”

“Nuh, uh, not yet. Cause we’re going to continue the ‘lesson’ and I’m gonna

“……. show you in the languages that only we both know”

There were moans that resonates the whole room. Clothes that strewn all over.

There were ‘I love you’s that filled the four walls.

“I love you, Thomas Magnum”,

“I love you more, Juliet Higgins”,

“No, I love you more, husband”

“Not gonna give you that, wifey, and I love you more, more”

“Raise your white flag, Thomas, I love you much more”

“Juliet, not a chance. I love you many, many more. Can’t beat that,”

“Thomas....,” and she launch her surprise attack on him. 

And so they continue without having any care of the world.

There’s some word that can be heard too.

Sometimes, it’s in Spanish. (Te quiero, Juliet)

Sometimes, it’s in Latin. (Te amo, Thomas)

Sometimes, it’s in Mandarin. (Wǒ ài nǐ,Juliet)

One probably said that’s too early, but who cares right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so new to this fandom. This works was created under sugar overdosed and ventis of frappes. 
> 
> This supposed to be a short one, around 600 words. But, I can’t help to stop, so here it’s. 
> 
> For me my Miggy deserves better, so I wrote them one. It’s called happy ending y’all.
> 
> There will be lot of gramatical errors and feel free to correct me. (Need to blame my PC, cause it knows the exact time to acted up and this story was entirely done on the phone). There is also a possibilities of some mishap on the transitions. 
> 
> I had help coming from @hpfangirl13 from Tumblr. Her ideas rocks (she even managed to read it before I post it here) but I’m so sorry for letting you down. This is probably not the best FF in AO3 but it’s dedicated for you and the fandom.
> 
> ** Done a lil’ bit of correction.**


End file.
